Alteration
by chykla
Summary: You can't do anything. You can't save her. You can't remember them. Not even her. You think that you can do anything with money. You're pathetic, Tainaka Ritsu. Money isn't everything. M for MITSU , WARNING; AU, OOCness,Mitsu Smex.


Author's Notes :HEYOO~ Chikane here 8D. This has Yuri so if you has a problem with hardcore yuri then don't read 8l. I added some characters that I made up because I mean 8l..it makes the story cooler no xD ?…no?…oh ok D8...THIS FANFIC IS SO SECKSI MANG! IT WAS SO SECKSI I FORGOT WHY I WROTE IT O_O_O_O!I made this when I'm hungry ok D8… I don't know if I should continue this or not =_=;; if you like this just comment saying like "HOLY SH- BLITZ THIS IS SO SECKSI I HAS A FREAKIN NOSEBLEED I WANT MORE OR I RAT" idk… just comment if you want me to continue D8..cause..If I update for nothing I rat mang. Well enjoy the fic 8D.

Years passed and look what I've become.

Selling drugs, being taken in by a yakuza, committing a crime. I guess there's no turning back now.

I believe SHE was right. SHE was the only light that shine my day. SHE was the light that guided me the way. SHE was the one that I love. A friend that had gotten me far but, look what happened. I did not listened to her which led to this. Dropping out of one of the best universities around. I ended up staying with my parents and because of that. There was a secret between father and mother and that is them borrowing money from the yakuzas. Father did not pay them back and both my father and mother were killed and my little brother, Satoshi, went missing. The yakuza took me in and made me one of their subrogates but not just that, I was taken in as the daughter of the most deadliest and dangerous man of the underworld. Aizawa Kyousuke, a ruthless man and shows now mercy to anyone, not even me. He took me in to get him some money and not only that, to pay of my family's dept. Due to this, I believe that money is the most important money in the world.

Even though I'm working for the yakuza, during the day I'm a normal student at Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music. I used to play the drums back at the Light Music club in both Tokyo University and high school.

I missed those days. Those days where I can relax. Those days where I can eat cake anytime I want to. Those days where I don't have to worry about anything. Those days where I can enjoy every second, every moment, with her.

I roamed the street of Tokyo on this dark night hoping that I wouldn't run into some trouble with the Aizawa Corporation. I walked this city endlessly. Neon lights, endless lines for clubs, teenagers, couples, anything you would expect in this busy city. An interesting ad showed up in front of me.

K-ON LOOKING FOR A DRUMMER. AUDITIONS WILL TAKE PLACE AT THE AUDOTORIUM OF TOKYO UNIVERSITY. GIRLS ONLY. SHOW UP AT 8:00 PM :D (A/N: I felt like putting a smiley face there 'kay o3o)

As interesting this may be, I don't think I can audition because of my debt for the Aizawa Corporation. My cell phone rang from my pants pocket. I picked it up, it turns out that it was my foster father.

His cold, deep, harsh, bitter voice spoke " Ritsu, take a couple months off, you've worked hard to pay off 80% of your debt. Just don't fool around and betray me and sell other corparations the Aizawa's secrets. When you have time, just work. Make sure to contact me back when you think you're ready to go back to work. And remember, this is an order. Understood?"

"Yes, father." I said in response.

"I'll see you in a couple months then." He hangs up.

I guess that I should audition for this "band" since I'm a drummer myself and I got a couple months off, why not fool around and raise money for myself. After all, these people might become of my advantage. I decided since it's late, I should get back to my apartment and get some nice sleep for tomorrow.

I woke up at seven in the morning. I decided to get ready to go out for a bite to eat and probably buy a new drum stick for the"interesting" audition. I ended up walking and resting to kill the hour. Not only that but I ran upon some Pendulum Cds that I wanted to buy but, since I don't want to buy useless things, I didn't buy it of course. I looked at the time on my phone and walked my way to the University.(A/N:Pendulum is mah fave band D8!RITSU WHY YOU NO BUY)

When I got there for the auditions, I saw many girls. Really, there was, a lot . I got into the auditorium and heard the organizer of the band speak.

"Good evening everyone, thank you for coming here today for this audition. The K-ON members are currently practicing for their small performance tomorrow night thus they might be coming late by a couple hours, maybe one or two. The manger and myself will judge you guys. Let's get this started shall we ?"This might take a while, each person must play at least a five minute freestyle. I'm number 13 in the audition so I have to wait about an hour. I might as well take a short nap.

"Audition number 12 please come up to the stage and introduce yourself!" I heard the band's manger scream out the call number.

"I guess I'm after her huh?" I sighed afterwards.

Five minutes passed, it was now my turn, the manager called out my number.

"Audition number 13 please come to the stage and introduce yourself!" I walked up the stairs and introduced myself."Good morning. My name is Aizawa Ritsu…" I didn't want to tell them my old last name because I didn't want anyone to notice me as Tainaka Ritsu. "…I'm a student at Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music. I've been playing the drums ever since the first year of middle school. I hope you'll enjoy my drumming." I stopped and sat down at the drummer's chair.

As I play, I noticed the people from the K-ON band. They were so familiar. They resemble those of the Light Music club back when I was at Tokyo University and high school. It didn't make much of a difference so I continued playing and stopped as the 5 minutes were up.

"Thank you Ms. Aizawa I enjoyed you're drumming and-" A member of the band interrupts.

"Your drumming is really AMAZING! WHY DON'T WE GET HER INTO THE BAND MIO? MUGI? AZU-YAN?"…Mio?…Mugi?…Azusa?…

"Yui-San please calm down"

…Yui?…

Hearing those names, a headache stuck me. Hell yea, it hurts like 'Gundam'.(A/N: The Gundam joke is copyrighted by my friend Amy o3o)

"I'm very sorry for her bad manners. I agree your drumming were really good. Might be better than the others. I might be away from practice but I only missed the first 2 performances. We were listening from the back row. Among all, this was the best performance. What do you think we should do Kaito-San, Eiichi-San, Mugi, Yui, Azuza?" The girl with the long hair spoke with her smooth voice.

"I WANT HER IN!" The girl named Yui interrupted.

"I wouldn't mind. She's amazing. I agree with Yui, but we still have a lot of people to judge." the rest spoke in agreement.

"Hahaha, true. Thank you so much for your compliment Hirasawa-San. I think I should get going now. Please contact me if I get in thank you. Excuse me. " I leave the auditorium with a heavy headache.

…Why do their names sound so familiar?…

As I walked the city I reached out my pants pocket for my phone and dialed my Father's number. He picked up after 3 beeps.

"Hello. It's me. I think I might be getting to work from now and then but I'm still taking that time off if you don't mind." I spoke directly over the phone

"Ha! It doesn't really matter if you still take some time off! As long as you get me some money it doesn't matter. Also Ritsu, I need to talk to you anyways. It's about business. Come to the estate now." He shortly hangs up.

Now? It's nine o'clock at night. Well, it's not like it would make much of a difference. It's always like this. Coming home late because of business and falling asleep at school. Doesn't make much a difference! I walked toward the station to the Aizawa Estate.

It's already late at night and no one wondered the streets. It's obvious, it's already eleven o'clock, and tomorrow is Monday, people would get to sleep as early as they could to get ready for work or school. I walked toward the estate opening the door next to the gate. I see a couple foreign made cars in front of the estate. Cars that celebrities, head of corporations, media producers, any famous people you can imagine would afford.

I walked towards the living room to see many women and men drinking and having a feast. I asked where my father is. The man that had helped me through my years with Father, Masumane Bokuto, told me he was with this person at the room next door.

I walked to the room and found a man laying down on the floor. Puddle of blood surround him. It was the leader of the Shiki Industry. Akihara, Akihara Shiki. A man that led many producers to fame. Did Father killed him? Obviously. A man as vicious as him would do such a thing. Even though I would tend to see this very often, chills would run down my spine. He asked me to sit. Thus we discussed about our current lives and the Aizawa finances. (A/N: Shiki? Familiar much. Yes, Senri Shiki. Shiki from vampire knight o3o HE'S MY FAVE GAWD)

"Here have some sake" The man behind him poured a glass and passed it to me.

"Thank you." I take the glass and drank it as I would drink shots.

I broke the silence and started a conversation. "So, about this man…"

"He's just like one of those trash that have money and thinks he can do anything with it without thinking." He looked down and kicked his body to the other direction.

"Listen up Ritsu. I'm going to talk about your family's debt and your job. You've payed off 80% of the debt and you do know that the more time you take to play it off, the more it's going to take. From 50 million yen to 200 million. That's where you are now but you've payed off 80% of it. Now, about you job." He stared at me with his sharp eagle eye. "You're at a steady pace and you're doing a good job getting us some money. Use that brain more often. Try to get other corporations to follow us. You're always hesitant. Listen Ritsu." He puts his hands on the table and stood up. "Find your side already! Don't ever be in between good and evil. Remember that and keep it mind that we are one of the top corporations out there. If you let us down, you know what to do. That is all. You may leave."

I stood and head towards the exit until I heard him call my name "Ritsu, your life is like a cheese game. One wrong move and checkmate. It's over." I estate and headed home.

Tired. Very much. This headache is getting on my nerves. It's probably because of over work. That's not it. It's probably because of those names. The people that I met at the audition.

I threw my self towards my bed and grabbed the flyer on the table and read;

Current band members: Guitarists : Hirasawa Yui, Nakano Azusa. Keyboardist : Kotobuki Tsumugi. Bassist : Akiyama Mio.

The headache became worse. Why is it getting worse. Is it the names in this flyer. Do they have to do with anything. As I recalled, I never met them in my life nor have heard of their names before.

I stopped my thinking and turned off the lights. It has been a long night. The names are just people from the band I auditioned for. They have nothing to do with me nor my past and besides. I just met them. I grabbed my blanket and put the over my head and went to sleep.

HIYAAA. Sorry for the late story. I has been a week and thank you for being patient :D. I would thank MyFearofFalling for BETA ILU GUYS PLEASE R&R 8D. CHIKANE OUT.


End file.
